Relations will end,but Sparks will fly
by xxxBeremyForevaxxx
Summary: Stefan left Bonnie a month after she turned sixteen,in fear that he wasn't good enough for her,he returns a year later with Bonnie being seventeen,when Elena introduces Bonnie to her new boyfriend,Bonnie is shocked to find that boyfriend was her ex Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I hope you enjoy this story I also have 2 other stories you can check out on my page!By the way there in the parking lot in the first scene**

**Bonnie's pov**

**"Bonnie,Bonnie did you see him..Stefan,the new guy?",my best friend Elena asked me.**

**"Stefan...as..in..Salvatore!",I looked at my friend as if she was crazy**_'Stefan came back?__'_

**"Yeah he is my new boyfriend,you happy for me?",she asked me in a high-pitched voice.**

**"Oh,great for you",trying to shrug off the fact that my best friend was dating my ex-boyfriend which extremely made me pissed off.**

**"Oh here he comes,Stefan this is Bonnie,Bonnie this is Stefan"**

**I looked up to see my ex-boyfriend there Elena was right it was him,I pushed the thought away and said "Hi"**

**"Hello,Bonnie",he said in that dazzingly tone that made me crazy for his touch.**

***Flashback***

**I was sitting at the 'Mystic Grill' waiting for my date to come but I realized in twenty minutes time,I was stood up just as I was to leave,I saw a handsome person who decided to sit in the booth I was sitting at"What is someone as charming as you sitting here all alone?"**

**I began my sentence flirtanously"Well someone as charming as me was stuck-up,here would you like to be my date?"**

**"Sure,Stefan by the way."**

**"Bonnie."**

***End of flashback***

**We continued talking in the parking lot,but when Stefan bud in I just agreed,and tryed to think of something else to say when Elena wasn't looking he kept giving me these glares like Bonnie-why are you-ignoring-me I gave him a glare back all continued to talk for twenty minutes before I headed for my Prius,Elena headed for her Camry and Stefan headed for his Range Rover,it took me five minutes to get home luckily I didn't live far away I got out of my car ,but I couldn't reach the door before he stopped me"Bonnie,I know how much pain this must cost you"**

**"No you don't,cause obviously your dating Elena!",I shouted at him.**

**"That was before I found out,you were still in'Mystic Falls' Bonnie!"he yelled back.**

**"You know what Stefan fuck you,you leave 'Mystic Falls' knowing I would be hurt because apparently I was to good to you",I said before entering my house.**

**"You know what Bonnie I'll leave go home,I just wanted a chance for our friendship again."**

**"What do you care Stefan,I mean were exes now!"**

**"And!"**

**"The point is you broke my heart okay,and now your with Elena!"I said,but grabbed something in my pocket and threw it at him.**

_'Shit he is so fast at catching things'_

**I walked over to him and gave him an emontional face"Stefan you broke my heart,I know I don't wanna build a friendship,okay."**

**I handed him the bracelet he gave me for our first month-iversy,and quitely walked away opening the door,then slamming it shut,only to run to my room pouring my tears ****out** _'Great my Auntie heard me cry,because she just had to walk in to my room' _

**"Bonnie,sweetheart what's wrong?",Aunt Mona asked me with all the love she could pour to me.**

**I looked up to her in tears"Stefan he's back,with Elena,I found out today ,just five minutes ago we had an encounter,and I gave him-...**

**"The Bracelet right."**

**"Yes.",I replied to her words quietly.**

**"That bracelet was showing his love for me!",I yelled with sobs.**

**I saw as my Aunt said a few words and went downstairs to make my favorite dinner spaghetti,garlic toast,and soda,when I was done sobbing,I turned on the tv to watch some spongebob my favorite tv show as a teen and kid always will be "Dinners done!",my Aunt yelled from the kitchen "Coming.",was all that escaped my after I finished dinner I went to sleep with the tv on ignoring Elena's calls it was only 7:30 but I was an emotional wreck right now,I needed to sleep.**

**Elena's pov**

**I tryed calling Bonnie like fifteen times still no answer did she not like my new boyfriend or what,I heard a ring on my doorbell,and decided to open it"Hello,are you looking for someone.",I asked not knowing who this person was.**

**"Katherine.",was all the person dressed in black leather,jacket,jeans,boots,and shirts.**

**"No my name is Elena,I don't know anyone by the name of Katherine.",I spat at the person who just kept staring at me.**

**"Umm this is akward,I'm just going to close the door bye-..**

**"Damon is my name."**

**"Bye Damon"**

_'My god who was that person confusing me for what's her name who is the girl anyways'_

**"Jeremy,so what's been happening with the Vicky girl?",I asked my brother.**

**"Nothing much,trying to win her affection.",he replied flipping through the tv channels looking for something to watch.**

**"Okay...weird!"**

**I told Jeremy I would be walking around in case Aunt Jenna wanted to know where I was,**_'Man where should I look' _**I decided to look in the 'Mystic Grill' bingo I found him,and walked over to him.**

**"Hey Damon."**

**"Hello Ka-Elena."**

**"Who's Katherine?"**

***Bam* hoped you like it there isn't many stefonnie stories so yeah this is why I wrote it please leave a review anyonce can I except anymous reviews I would like to reach about seven reviews before I continue for next chapter any questions are excepted,and will be answered in time bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps sorry that I didn't update in a while it's becuz of school starting and that I can only use the computer on the weekends,so you see how hard this is to update mamma mia well hope you like it!If you have any questions review,oh there's*Delena*,but not major in this chappie but you know it's still an aiming steffonie story!**

**Damon's pov**

**I saw some girl looking just like Katherine I was going to ignore her before she asked the question first and I decided to answer for some reason"Well,in this department she's a girl who looked liked you very much,who I,and my brother were smitten with."**

**She gave me a weird look that if Katherine was human would have given the same,"And who's exactly your brother what's his name,do I know him?"**

**"Stefan Salvatore,with his brooding forehead."**

**"W-Bu-he's my boyfriend!"she stuttered in confusion.**

**"Oh well he didn't tell you huh?",**_'Oh man I just love this my brother's brooding foread will extend like two times the size of the Grand Canyon.'_

**"Tell me what,and how are you supposed to know your not his brother!",I heard her say in frustration but quickly asked the bartender for a tequila,and quickly paid him the five dollars and thirty five cents.**

**"Well FYI I am his brother,Damon...Damon Salvatore.",I sighed in front of the stubborn girl in front of me.**

**I saw her mouth drop into a o before saying her sentence"So what was the thing he didn't tell me?".**

**I gave her my signature smirk like wow-are-you-that-dumb"Stupid Elena..tsk.. brother is only dating you because obviously he's in love with her and you look exaclty like her just with straight hair."**

**"Okay well I am going to leave now,you know this is a bit of a weird confration."**

**Elena's pov**

_'Awkward,Stefan has a brother?both loved Katherine but is she alive?when or what year did they love her?'_

**I got in my car,and decided to drive to Bonnie's home,she was acting a bit strange with Stefan so I decided to call her suprised she answered.**

**"Hey Bonnie is it okay if I can come to your place?"**

**"Why,Elena?"**

**"I just met Stefan's brother Damon,and told me some stuff that made me you know..Bonnie please!"**

**"Fine",Bonnie said before she hung up.**

**When I arrived at Bonnie's house she loaned me some clothes for the night and told her the conversation about what happened between my encounter with Damon she just nodded ,and shook her head in disbelief that this happened to her best friend everything was out of whack for Elena she wondered if Damon was messing with her after all what charming boy wouldn't mess with her,"Bonnie your gonna hate me for this but,please go to the boarding house and talk to Stefan for me please okay?"**

**"Alright just for you Elena."I said as I left for my car while Elena was getting ready for sleep.**

**Bonnie's pov**

_'What the hell did I just agree to,and Stefan never told me he had a brother,that might piss me off but hey this is for Elena'_

**I finally got there and knocked on the door,Stefan came to the door looking as hot as ever**

**"Bonnie what the heck are you doing here?"**

**"Can I come in,Elena wanted me to say something for her to you so please okay?"**

**"Alright go ahead sit on the couch Bonnie."**

**I told Stefan what Damon told Elena at the 'Mystic Grill' and how they met.**

**"So what the hell Stefan you never told me that you had a fuckin brother!",I screamed at him while one hand was running through my hair.**

**"Okay lets ignore that but anyways yes it drew me in the similaraties she looked like her but is a completely different person in the outside and inside."**

**"That's it I'm leaving!",I said but he grabbed my hand turned me around and kissed me on the lips I tryed to let go but of course he was stronger then me so I just gave in but it only lasted five seconds later until the door blasted open"Elena",Stefan said."Bonnie,Stefan",Elena said.I just stared in shock she is going to kill me.**

**DAMN CLIFFHANGER!SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?PLUS I THOUGHT ELENA WAS SLEEPING DIDN'T YOU OR WAS SHE WILL SHE FORGIVE BONNIE?DID YOU SORTA OF LIKE IT?IT WAS A BIT SHORT BUT SORRY I WILL THOUGH DO A MINI PREVIEW FOR TOMORROW FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER SO ANYWAYS I WON'T BE UPDATING THAT MUCH ANYMORE BECAAUSE OF SCHOOL BUT BARE WITH ME AND PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW,YOU WIL GET A LONGER PREVIEW IF YOU REVIEW BYE:)  
**


End file.
